Broken Glass
by BlueMoonEmpress
Summary: ..My reflection stares back just as vividly as I do, it’s stare looks as blank as I feel, the pain lying in it’s eyes feeling just as real as my own.." One shot DaiKen, angst.. rr


****

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. 

Warning: Yaoi, Daiken ahead so be warned also be warned about the sorta insanity of Ken? I'm not too sure how to describe this fic… 

Broken Glass

BlueMoonEmpress

I don't think I've ever been more entranced by something in my entire life… the way they shine, glow, reflect… 

I look ahead of me and into the mirror, and for minutes I stare, just stare… trailing a finger down it's smooth surface I blink at the cool feeling. 

My reflection stares back just as vividly as I do, it's stare looks as blank as I feel, the pain lying in it's eyes feeling just as real as my own. 

I frown suddenly and find myself throwing my fist into the mirror's surface, shattering it into a thousand pieces. 

Staring down at the glass that had fallen around me I pick up one of the broken pieces and gingerly run it over my fingers… 

"Ken!" 

A smooth red liquid makes its way down my fingers and onto the glass as it penetrates my skin, but instead of cringing at it's sight I smile down at it.

"Ken!"

I turn slightly as I hear my voice being called, no matter how faint. As I turn I find myself staring directly into the eyes of my best friend. Right into his beautifully brown eyes… 

"Ken!" 

I blink as I notice he's yelling. I'm right in front of him, why would he feel the need to yell? 

"Ken, what are you doing?" He asked shakily, staring down at my hands, then at the mess around me. 

Looking around myself I smile as I see all the broken shards of glass. 

"Ken?" His voice is much gentler as he places a hand upon my shoulder, "Are you okay?" 

I smile at him, "Of course Daisuke. Why wouldn't I be?" 

He's frowning, "Well for one thing… you just broke that mirror." 

"I know. Isn't it… peaceful?" 

"Ken?" Daisuke asked, furrowing his brow. 

"Is there a problem here?" A lanky man in his mid-thirties asked as he walked towards us. 

Daisuke looked up at him, "No sir. My friend here was just looking at this mirror when it fell over and broke."

He frowned down at me as he saw my bloody hands; "You'll have to be more careful next time…" he glared. 

I smiled up at him; "No harm was done sir."

"We'll… just be going now…" Daisuke tugged at my arm and dragged me out of the shopping center. 

We had entered the parking lot when he finally stopped and let go of me. 

"What were you doing in there Ken?" He asked firmly, "I left you alone for no more then five minutes and you break a mirror?"

I frown as I stare at my best friend, "I—he looked sad, I was only trying to help him…" 

"Who looked sad Ken?"

"The boy in the mirror." 

His brow furrowed once more as he stared at me, "Ken… that was you." 

I shook my head causing violet black locks to fall into my eyes, "No, I don't look like that."

Daisuke smiled sadly and lifted his hand to move my hair back behind my ear, "Ken… why are you acting like this all of a sudden?"

"Acting like what…?" 

"So… not like you. It almost feels like you've traveled back in time and become a kid again." 

"You think I'm acting like a child?" I furrowed my own brow. 

"Well… yeah. I've never seen you act like this before Ken. You've always been distant but this is… you've taken it to a new height these past couple of weeks."

"A child?" I asked again. 

"Yeah Ken. Don't you remember what it's like to be a kid?"

I shook my head slowly, "N-not really… I never really had a childhood… at least not like the one you had." 

Taking my hand he pulled me over to the curb of the parking lot, then sat down pulling me with him, "What were you thinking about in there? I called you like four times and you didn't even hear me." 

"I was just looking in the mirror."

"Was that before or after you broke it?" 

"Both?" I shrugged. 

"Come on Ken… I can't help you if you don't at least give me a little." 

Closing my eyes I look away from him, "It was too real…" 

"What was?" 

"The pain… the pain that I could see lying in the depths of his—my eyes…"

"What's making you hurt Ken?"

"I feel like I'm falling apart Daisuke… like I'm slowly coming apart at the seams," I looked at him, the sadness I've felt for so long filling my eyes, "Like a shattered mirror." 

"Ken…"

I stare down at my blood-covered hand and wince lightly; it was still bleeding as I dropped the glass shard to the ground. 

"I… I should go and clean this up…" I said standing up. 

"Alright, let's go." 

We get to the washroom and I run my hand under the cool tap water, wincing slightly as my wound is cleaned. 

Daisuke stands beside me, watching me closely, as if he suspects I'm going to do something, although what, I'm not entirely sure of. 

Lifting my head I look into the mirror and once again, I stare back. 

"Can't you see it?" I whisper. I can see him look at me through the mirror. "No, in the mirror. Can't you see it?"

He stared intently for almost a minute before he shook his head; "I don't know what I'm supposed to see Ken." 

"The eyes… look into the eyes…" I whispered.

"They're your eyes Ken. I know them inside and out." 

Whipping my head towards him, I snap, "Oh really? If you know my eyes so well why can I see things that you can't?"

He shrugged and looked down, "Maybe because we can see things in ourselves that no one else can? I don't know Ken. But all I can see if your eyes is well… beauty…" 

Blinking my frown turned curious, "Beauty? Really?" 

He nodded, "Well, yeah. I may not be able to see all that you can see but… that doesn't mean I don't want to know. You need to know that you can trust me Ken. You need to know that you can tell me anything and I'll be there." 

Taking his head in my hands I brought my lips down to his in a kiss. 

As I released him, I took a step back, almost unaware of my own actions. 

"Daisuke I'm… I'm so sorry…" I stared fearfully into his eyes as he stared back, blank and unsure. "I—I don't know what I was thinking… I—I'm so sorry!"

A smile soon graces his lips and he looks up at me, "You shouldn't be sorry Ken." 

I frowned, confused. "Why not?" 

"Because you didn't even wait to see what my reaction would be." Walking towards me he wrapped his arms around my shoulders and pressed his lips to my own. He pulled away seconds later, "You just might like the reaction." 

"I really don't know what I'm doing." I confessed. 

"Neither do I." He smiled.

"This may end up ruining out friendship." 

"But don't you think it would be even just a little bit worth it to see if something more could work out?"

"I—Daisuke… I don't want to hurt you…" 

"Who says you'll end up hurting me? It could be me who hurts you, you know."

"I just don't want to lose you…" My eyes closed and I bowed my head. 

He trailed a finger down my cheek; "You're not going to lose me Ken." 

"You can't promise me that…" 

"No, I can't. But we can't live our lives on promises Ken. We have to live it on chance." He told me, "So let's take a chance." 

"A chance… okay…" 

Some lives are like broken mirrors, for every shard there's a new pain, but sometimes you're able to pick up those shards and reform the mirror… and that's what I intend to try and do. 

End.

****

---BlueMoonEmpress---


End file.
